Staying Frosty
by Blitz 0-1
Summary: What happens when a soldier from the past literally freezes in place only to be defrosted 45 years later. OC and AU minor crossover elements from Tom Clancy Rainbow Six Siege


**Hi thank you reading this this is my first fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything from Overwatch or Rainbow Six Siege**

 **However my OC Frost is my own creation**

13-1-17

Eastern Russia (Liquid Nitrogen Containment facility)

Captain Phoenix Blitz Call sign: Frost (Delta Force in joint with Spetsnaz)

Load out: MP5 SD-suppressor Eo tech holographic sight Peq box

M9-suppressor Green laser

Flash bangs x4

Fairbairn and Sykes commando dagger

Status: Facility under control of terrorists

Stage: Negations are over sending in the CTs

1st POV

I am Phoenix Blitz, born 19 years earlier. I was born in the Mid-West California in the United States; my parents were from Germany and had moved here. They were the types to go out in the Middle East and do humanitarian work there. I would be left at home with a caretaker. However, one day changed everything. When I was ten watching the news I saw my parents captured in the hands of terrorists and executed. I had vowed revenge against those people and that I did. When I could I joined the US Army Rangers, this started my career in multiple Special Forces. Soon I was Captain in the NAVY SEALS, GIGN, SAS, Spetsnaz, IDF, Green Berets, French 13th Dragoon Regiment, Delta Force, GSG9 and MARSOC. It was a long and hard road. I have 10 Tours 800 confirmed kills and a plethora of medals and awards from different countries. My designation is a sniper, although, I am a very well trained medic, electronic warfare expert, demolitions expert, and stealth reconnaissance expert. I have multiple hobbies out of combat cooking, baking and painting. I've been in Special Forces for a while now but I never a call like this. We had a situation at liquid nitrogen containment facility in Russia. The Russians decided to call me in along with the Delta Force as a joint operation with the Spetsnaz.

3rd POV

The Operators were at each entry point of the building.

Alpha Leader: Alpha on standby

Bravo Leader: Bravo on standby

Charlie Leader: Charlie on standby

Delta Leader: Delta on standby

Echo Leader (Frost): Echo on standby

Frost: Overlord this is Echo 0-1 all teams ready to breach

Overlord: all teams prepare to breach on my count

Alpha Leader: So you guys ready for this

Delta Leader: Yes we are ready American

Alpha 0-2: All right Ruskie but we aren't dragging you out if you nailed

Delta 0-5: worry about yourself American

Charlie Leader: Hey cut the chatter remember practice trigger discipline I don't to cause a leak in the container.

Bravo Leader: we know Charlie 0-1 worry about yourself

Bravo Leader: wait Echo 0-1 have you heard about that new organization that the UN is making Over Watch or something like that.

Frost: Yeah, I've been invited

Alpha 0-4: Wait your gonna join them

Frost: Yes I'm expected to leave to their HQ in Gibraltar

Overlord: All right teams breach i 1

When Overlord had counted down the breachers in each unit armed with MC-870s shot at weak points in each entry point and the doors were kicked down and the men and women rushed in.

Alpha Leader: We're in and Oscar Mike

Bravo Leader: In and Oscar Mike

Charlie Leader: Breached *gun fire* but we're taking enemy fire here

Delta Leader: In and Oscar Mike we're gonna flank tangos on Charlie's position

Delta 0-4: Charlie 0-1 be advised we are about to engage enemies

Charlie Leader: confirmed that last *gun fire* alright that 3 tangos down

Echo Leader: In and Oscar Mike

Charlie 0-3: This is Charlie 0-3 4 Tangos on the cat walk engaging *gunfire*

The teams had sweeped the area of the facility, they were shooting the terrorist and were fortunate that there were no casualties to their side. Echo team was sweeping the catwalk over the Liquid Nitrogen containers that had their tops open.

Frost: All right Echo team there one more tango around here

Echo 0-3: All right sir but was what you said true about Overwatch

Frost: Yes

At that moment the last remaining terrorist appeared from right side below armed with his AK-47 he opened fired at Echo 0-3. However Frost had pushed her out of the way and opened fired on the terrorist and killed him with a 3 round burst from his submachine gun. Frost lost grip with the catwalk and fell into the container of liquid nitrogen.

Echo 0-3: NO

Echo 0-2: Overlord this is Echo 0-2 all hostile eliminated but Frost is down I repeat Frost is down.

Overlord: Echo team what happened

Echo 0-4: Overlord Tango had appeared from below us to the right aiming at Twitch; Frost pushed her out of the way and killed the Tango but fell into one of containers below.

Overlord: well that is an unfortunate tragedy but good work team.

45 Years later

Second Omnic Crisis

Eastern Russia

Soldier 76  
Soldier 76 was in Eastern Russia supporting Russian Defense Force against the Omnics in the crisis and was walk to check out a local story of an old building that contained a ghost of soldier that died there. As he was walking towards the building a storm brewed forcing him to take shelter inside the building. It appeared to an old containment facility and from what he could make out from the intact signs was that it contained liquid nitrogen. He slowly walked his way to the container room and saw it was in disrepair, most of the container broke and were empty. 76 decided found one of the containers that were intact. His choice was to shoot it with a helix rocket barrage to make sure that when he waited that the container did not spill suddenly when he was weathering out the storm and prevent accident. Soldier: 76 moved to a safe distance then took aim at the bottom of the container and fired the rockets. The helix rockets spun mid-air then exploded on contact on container which spilled out its contents of the container which was liquid nitrogen which evaporated when it spilled. However to Soldier 76's surprise there was something else in that container.

1st POV Frost

The last thing I remembered was falling into the liquid nitrogen tub after saving Echo 0-3. When I hit the liquid nitrogen tank I closed my eyes and accepted my fate as a dead man at 19. I don't know how I survived the liquid nitrogen freezing however when I woke up on the ground, frosted and the ground frosted. I quickly rubbed my eyes to make sure this wasn't a weird dream. I looked at my hands and saw my skin was pale as snow. My body felt oddly natural, I wasn't feeling cold. I looked up and saw guy with a face mask and red visor and immediately took his M9 strapped to his thigh holster and aimed and shouted "WHO ARE YOU".

3rd POV

Soldier 76 did not expect to find a body inside that container. He did not expect that the person in the container to be alive, however apparently Murphy's Law was in effect because it appeared that the person was also armed and was aiming his side arm at his head ready to kill him. Soldier 76 dropped his pulse rifle then slowly raised his hands "I'm not the enemy". The stranger took a look at him then lowered his weapon the asked "What's your name". Soldier 76 decided his options and decided to say his call sign he said "Call me Soldier 76". The stranger's eyes narrowed then he replied "Call me Frost". Frost took a look at Soldier 76 and said "what year is it", in which Soldier 76 replied "2071". Frost had flinched. He had been frozen for over 40 years! Frost when he regained the ability to speak said "That means I've been frozen for 45 years". Soldier 76 took in the information, so he's a person from the past and by the look of the uniform and patch 76 was able to guess that he was in the military specifically Delta Force however what bugged him was what he said about calling him, Frost it seemed familiar but where. Frost looked at 76 for a good bit and then said "tell about what happened between here from 45 years ago".

Several Hours later

Soldier 76 had explained of what happened for the past 4 decades. Frost then replied "So just to get the idea after Overwatch was created most special forces were disbanded as they were not needed however Overwatch was disbanded the world's special forces did not recreate but there old bases are still here but not used". Solider 76 nodded his head "however the bases still have their security and almost impossible". Frost smiled and said "No worries looks like the storms receded so let's move; I know where the spetsnaz base is". Soldier 76 decided to follow as he was from the past so he had no reason to harm him.

Several Hours later

After several hours of hiking they reached to the old spetsnaz base they realized several things. Deciding to trust and partner up deciding two soldiers are better than one, they had both had both told their story. Soldier 76 realized why the name Frost was familiar it was the name of the first and youngest member of Overwatch. Frost learned that Soldier 76 was actually Jack Morrison the strike commander of Overwatch now turned vigilante. Both of them walked in silence after till they reached the old Spetsnaz compound. Frost punched in the code in the still functioning keypad and waved his id on the scanner and the doors opened. They went inside the compound which was in decent shape considering that fact it was abandoned for 45 years. Frost knew this compound as it had his room in the compound like other places. He went to his room while Soldier 76 was exploring for equipment like rations and basic medical equipment. Frost walked into his room and grabbed his uniform that he designed. It was a modified American Revolutionary Continental Army coat ( **Assassin's Creed 3 Connor's coat** ) that was sewn with Kevlar reinforced with steel modified with a hood and it was sown back for extra mobility. His right arm had a wrist mounted computer. He had a Kevlar Vest underneath. He had black combat pants with knee pads and 4 holsters, 2 on the thigh and 2 on the legs. His DMR were a M14 EBR modified to fire .338 and a rifle scope, bipod, flash-hider, cantered iron sights, green laser and a rangefinder. His primary was a HK 416 with the entire barrel as a suppressor, a EO tech holographic sight, a Peq box, a magnifier for his sight, a vertical fore grip, and a prototype heart-beat sensor. He had 2 MPXs with suppressors, EO tech holographic sights, and green lasers strapped to his thigh holsters. For his leg strapped side arms he had something that packed more of a punch, 2 .357 Desert Eagles with ghost rings, and green lasers and surpressors. For his knife he had a Fairbairn and Sykes commando dagger. When he had finally suited up with all of his gear in his satchel he had which included ammo and medical gear and other items, he had looked at his face in the mirror and looked at shock at his hair, it had turned white with light blue tips that looked like the color of a glaciers. His skin had turned completely white and when he touched the mirror his hand had frosted the mirror. "Is that why I don't feel cold anymore?" Frost asked himself "Did that dip in liquid nitrogen do more to me than just lower my body temperature?" Frost grabbed his thermal camera and looked at his body through the lenses of the camera. Apparently his body temperature was -10 degrees Celsius. "I wonder what I can do with this." Frost said and focused on lowering his body temperature. The camera read on his body heat -50 degrees Celsius and the little moisture in the air turned to ice effectively covering in a layer of frozen water.

1 Hour later

Soldier 76 was glad he had Frost as partner and was walking back to his room which they agreed as a meeting point once Soldier 76 has stocked up on supplies. He had found a mother lode of medical equipment, medical supplies and non-perishable rations. When he had went into Frost's room he saw Frost manipulating ice and was immediately confused. Frost took notice of Soldier 76's confusion and said "Apparently that dip in liquid nitrogen did a lot more to me than I realized." Soldier 76 smiled underneath his mask realizing that this could help them.

Several months later

Watch Point Gibraltar

Post Overwatch Recall

The member of the recalled Overwatch group along with some new recruits they had found along the way was watching the news about the latest raid on Helix security prototype equipment. "There have been multiple raids on Helix Security compounds in this week, the first was one was on an information storage facility in which many megabytes of information was stolen regarding compound housing prototypes and other information that has not been disclosed to us. The next attack was on facility housing a cloaking field prototype which was stolen; the next one hit was a prototype facility storing a tactical head-visor that can detect heart beats and AI components as well as infared, night vision, and the ability to X-ray walls, further attacks include a weapons testing facility testing new electrical weapons. The perpetrators that were caught by camera were the known vigilante Soldier 76 as well as a stranger who appears to be his partner who cannot be identified due to the fact he was wearing a hood." The news reporter stated. Fareeha had shut off the TV and sighed. She had left her job at Helix Security to join Overwatch like her mother before her and when she found out her mother was alive she was overjoyed that she was to reconcile with her mother and rebounded, however ever since the attacks on the facilities of the equipment she was thinking of going back to defend. "Strange" said Angela Zielger also known as Mercy "Who is that mysterious partner of Soldier 76." "Dunno Luv" replied Lena Oxton more commonly known as Tracer. "Well whoever that stranger is, there a sharpshooter" said Ana who had decided not to reveal who Soldier 76 actually is but was wondering who he paired up with. "What makes you say that mother?" said Fareeha. Ana replied "He has a rifle behind his back that had a multi-zoom scope; his stance was designed to constantly move and be mobile as if to avoid a unseen shooter, a tactic that was taught …" Ana eyes widen "That kind of tactic was only taught in my sniper unit only and I know every person there new and old and the only time it was time it was taught in special forces before Overwatch was created." Everyone eyes widen then thought who would be that was the partner of Soldier 76. Meanwhile Ana was thinking in her head "Who did you find Jack."

Meanwhile in Southern Spain

Unknown location

Soldier 76 and Frost

Soldier 76 and Frost were in a hidden area in Spain close to Watch Point Gibraltar. Frost was able to get into all of the old Special Forces bases and grab their equipment. Frost was able to grab gadgets that were made from his late friends and squad mates and learned that most of his friends were KIA however Valkyrie or Echo 0-3 in the last operation he was on was MIA. He was able to grab a lot of ammunition for his weapons. 9 millimeter rounds for his MPX, .357s for his twin Deagles and a lot 5.56 for his HK-416. However the best for him were .338 Magnum Lapua rounds for his round and his custom .338 depleted uranium cored hotshots. However for Soldier 76 he was running low on Pulse Rifle energy cells and Helix rockets for his rifle and needed to restock. The new equipment from the Helix security compounds were used for him. The problem with cloaking device was that it would overheat on a normal person, however Frost could cloak forever due to his standard body temperature cooling the device. The headset was also for him to improve his marksmanship as it could also tell wind speed and air temperature wand other weather related things critical to a sniper. The electrical weapon turned out to make a lightining bolt on the person hand making a deadly weapon ( **like a Chidori from Naruto** ) he named it Chirdori as when he activated it had made a chirping noise of a thousand birds he heard when he had traveled to Japan. He also got a baklava that was design to catch the mist in his breath to prevent being spotted along with his hood it made him look like one of his old squad mate from the Spetsnaz call sign was Kapkan. They were discussing ways to grab more energy cells for Soldier 76's rifle. "How about Watch point Gibraltar, I mean we've heard that they were recalling agents from Overwatch to reform it thus they would have stored ammo to use and other equipment" said Frost. Soldier 76 weighed his options; one going in there may alert the members of Overwatch if they were in the base thus leading to a 2v at least 15, on the other hand they would be able to grab a mother lode of ammo for his pulse rifle and he was getting to the last few energy cells. He decided to risk it and go get ammo from the Watch point. "Remember who dares wins" said Frost referencing the motto of the Special Air Service. "All right let's do it but I have an idea how to get in" said Soldier 76. Frost looked at him with bit confusion "How?" the confused commando asked. Soldier 76 looked at him and smiled underneath his visor and said "this is the plan".

Half an hour later

Frost and Soldier 76 were on RHIB boat they had recovered at one of the military bases and were using it to sneak up to the Watch Point Gibraltar. However there was two other problem, one they did not know if they were in or out of the base which was solved after tapped into their comms channel, however Watch Point Gibraltar was built up a cliff so they had grapple up without getting detected. After mooring the boat near the rocks they got their grappling hooks and its launcher. Frost listened into the comms channel for a while then said "Appears all 15 of them are leaving the base relying on Athena to defend for a mission in 10 minutes" said Frost as he got camouflage netting and put it on the boat over them and waited. After 10 minutes they heard the sound of the engines of a the plane taking off and thus they fired of the grappling hooks and once they had hooked onto the cliff side they had held onto the ropes and started to climb. After 30 minutes of near misses and very buffeting winds they had managed to climb up to the plateau of the base. Then they started to walk into the base doors which opened in which there was a voice that said "Welcome back Commander and Captain". Both of them jumped startled but then Soldier 76 then replied "Athena is that you?" The AI replied "Yes sirs are you here for the recall, in that case shall reinstate you as commander." Soldier 76 replied "No Athena but keep our files in the system but replace my name and call sign with Soldier 76 and Blitz's name with Frost." Athena replied "done sirs anything sirs." Frost then responded "Athena can you give the comms channel frequency." Athena displayed the frequency and code in which Frost put the codes into his system so that the radio chatter came in much more clearly and without static. Frost then said "We have a while so let's go grab your energy cells and rockets for weapon" and followed him to the armory. Inside they stocked up on ammo both energy and conventional and Frost was able to find two laser pistols and a shoulder holster for them ( **link to what they look like /discussion/150300/star-citizen-laser-pistol-fanart).** However while they were grabbing supplies and putting back onboard the boat they didn't realize that the newly formed Overwatch group was coming back. They were leaving with the last load when they saw the aircraft overhead. "Schisse back inside!" yelled Frost "lets split up and get back to the boat."

3rd POV the Overwatch team

The team had returned from a quick supply run from a munitions dealer who was ex Overwatch that didn't want to join but would supply ammo. However before the aircraft landed Ana movement down below but thought nothing of it blaming her paranoia over old age. That was until when they landed they saw a box of ammo on the ground looking like the person who carried quickly dropped it down. Winston said to Athena "Athena how many bio signatures are on this base." Athena replied "18 biological signatures." Mercy commented "Isn't there 16 of us however", in response there 4 teams of 3 and 1 team of 4 to search the base for the intruders and capture them alive for interrogation and figure why they were here and their intentions.

3rd POV Frost

Frost was in one of the bedrooms behind a desk loading tranquiller rounds to all of his weapons and set his laser pistols to stun. He then heard movement and stood still. He had placed a trap on the entrance a bear trap that was once the idea of one of his comrades. He then heard people talking "Be very careful we do not know who they are" said a voice that had German accent. "Don't worry luv we'll find those ammo thieves" said another voice that was hyper and British. Frost smiled and thought a quote from Kapkan "These "heroes" think that their training will keep them alive. They break down doors and come through windows weapons drawn. But it's too late they forget the first rule of survival. A real hunter always watches where he steps." At that moment they had entered the room and activated the trap, the bear trap had closed around the ankle of the hyperactive Brit named Tracer and it also triggered the flash bangs on tripwires which exploded. Frost took the chance and cloaked and jumped over the crouched over companions try to free the trapped Tracer.

3rd POV Tracer, Ana, Mercy search group

For Mercy one moment they had been talking, the next Tracer got caught in a BEAR TRAP and there was bright flash and loud bang. When the ringing stopped in her ears she had crouched over to Tracer who was in pain having her leg caught in a bear trap and was trying to open up the mouth of the trap that thankfully not has teeth. Tracer was biting her lips to prevent from her crying in pain. This was just great for her looking for thieves then suddenly something clamping down on her ankle the she gets flash banged. For Ana she was able to recover and was wedging the two ends of the bear trap when she felt a breeze over her. She knew it was the intruder so she said into radio "One of the intruders just passed by us …" but was cut off and there was the sound of gunfire. Reinhardt's voice crackled over the radio "It's Soldier 76 here and we're fighting him." By then the bear trap was off Tracer's ankle and decided to apprehend one then the over.

Meanwhile

Frost sighed; of course 76 would get spotted. He went to the power room and planted an EMP grenade keyed to his remote and prepared his Exothermic breaching charges. He then ran towards the sound of gunfire and said into his radio "I assume you've been spotted." The response on the other end was "Ha-ha very funny I hope you bail me out." Frost then de cloaked before hiding behind the doorway into the source of gunfire and took a peek and saw the 16 Overwatch members fighting Soldier 76. Frost did a quick laugh grabbed his flash bangs and threw them and quickly bolted into the room. Most of the agents were blinded and deafened except for the ones full armor like Reinhardt or ones with knew how to counteract the effects of a flash bang like McCree or the ones who felt the flashbangs in that room. Frost opened up his wrist computer and pressed trigger to have no effect. The flash bang was out of range. Frost cursed the picked up Soldier 76 who dove to avoid the effect. He then turned around and dove to avoid rifle and pistol coming from the Mercy, Tracer, and Ana. He the grabbed his 416 and returned fired and prepped a tear-gas grenade knowing that Soldier 76's visor had a gas filter feature. However before he could put his gas mask on it was shot out of his hand. He looked up and saw Ana with her rifle aimed at him. Frost then rolled putting away his assault rifle and pulled his twin MPXs and sprayed at Ana forcing her to cover. That's when he heard a blink behind him and saw Tracer smiling her twin pistols firing forcing to keep moving and not get a good shot at anyone. Tracer then yelled out tauntingly to Frost "Well then Luv you looked out classed and outnumbered". Frost pulled out a ballistic shield that had multiple floodlights in the front and aimed it Tracer and pulled the button to turn the floodlights which blinded her in which he managed to fire a .357 sleeper round into her thigh. Tracer felt something hit her thigh and she felt droopy and fell asleep. He then moved his shield and managed to block multiple biotic rounds heading towards him. He returned fire and turned his shield to block automatic shotgun fire from a mech piloted by . He grabbed a EMP grenade made and threw underneath the mech. The grenade exploded and disabled the mech. bailed and found a .357 sleeper round in her arm and fell asleep. Frost smiled and then he blocked more goddamn bullets from McCree. He became frustrated and fired a flash of floodlight and fired a taser at McCree underneath his chest protector. McCree was stunned and fell and got whacked in the head by a baton. He then felt woozy and found a dart sticking in his cheek. He turned around and found Ana puffing at her side arm which fire tranquilizer rounds. Frost fell to the grounds and fired a round at Ana's chest from his M14 EBR which had been loaded with tranquilizer round. He saw Ana fall and then he closed his eyes. Soldier 76 was fighting the other 8 and it's going bad when he saw Frost fall from Ana's secondary. Then Soldier 76's visor shattered from Reinhardt's hammer slamming him the face during the moment of hesitation and he flew across the room knocked out from the blow. When Mercy had looked at the knocked-out soldier she had dropped to her knees when she the face of someone she thought died. "Jack?" said Mercy in disbelief. "Athena who is this" yelled Reinhardt. Athena responded with "that is Soldier 76 however the biometrics and IFFs confirm that it is indeed Jack Morrison. "Then who is this" said Ana a bit bruised from the round hitting her chest but due to some under armor she was just bruised rather than asleep like , McCree and Tracer. Athena replied "according to biometric and IFFs it is Captain Phoenix Blitz, 19 at 2016, call sign Frost KIA multiple Special Forces of the Pre-Overwatch times, sniper, medic and electronic warfare expert, he was the first member of the Overwatch by the invitation of the UN." The Overwatch looked at the hooded sniper who was sleeping like a bear then looked at the multiple people that were knocked out by the soldier. "Well what do we do" said Reinhardt confused about the situation. "I suggest we move them to the infirmary but keep them under watch and find out why out why there here and skulking around the watch point" responded Ana getting a hand from her daughter and keeping a hand on the bruise after removing the dart. "They do not appear wanting to hurt us in the first place, Frost fired tranquilizer rounds and Jack set his rifle onto stun" also said Ana.


End file.
